randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Stank
The Sorcerer ' has the magical ability to ''stank' ("Strokeo" '''in Spanish) a human. It's green fog that transforms people, most often students, into aggressive, powerful, dangerous monsters. People who get stanked are either weak-willed, have a broken heart, or is going through a moment of great emotional trauma. A particular amount of stanked students is enough chaos for the Sorcerer to escape. Stanking also normally gives the victims ironic powers, such as making Buttermaker amphibious or Brent able to breath fire. The only way to "de-stank" a human is to destroy the thing they hold most dear, which the stank possesses. Sometimes, this can simply an object, like a hat or an instrument, but it can also be abstract, like a relationship or losing a competition. Upon being de-stanked the victim normally forgets all that happened while they were a monster, and even some things that happened before then, as well as being dazed and confused for a short while. Types of Stank '''Green - What The Sorcerer normally uses. Red - What The Sorcerer used in Raiders of the Lost Nomicon. It allows the Sorcerer to open items he'd normally not be able to open. It also acts as offensive magic. Yellow - What The Sorcerer used in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key. It allows the Sorcerer to directly control whom he stanked. It takes 100 years to brew. This form of stank also has the power to combine 2 students into one monster. List of Students who have gotten Stanked * Scene13311.jpg Scene13331.jpg Scene13391.jpg The_moment_of_my_escape_is_nye.png Bucky -- Got Stank? & Silent Punch, Deadly Punch & Stanks Like Teen Spirit & Der Monster Klub mentioned *'Juggo' -- So U Think U Can Stank & Der Monster Klub & Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Theresa Fowler' -- So U Think U Can Stank & Der Monster Klub & Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Dave' -- So U Think U Can Stank & Der Monster Klub & Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Dancing Fish' (except Morgan) -- So U Think U Can Stank & Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Julian' -- The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note & Der Monster Klub & Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Dickie' -- Stank'd to the Future (Since 1985 and present day) *'Buttermaker' -- Wave Slayers *'Brent' -- Sword Quest *'Beeb' -- Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *'Jacques' -- Shoob Tube *'Debbie Kang' -- Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Two unknown kids that turned in alligator-like monsters' -- Stanks Like Teen Spirit *'Flute Girl' -- Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Stevens) *'Stevens' -- Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Flute Girl) *'Psycho-Bot' -- The Ninja Supremacy *'Seven villagers in 1209' -- Sorcerer in Love Highest Records for Most Stankings at a Time. #13 students in Stanks Like Teen Spirit #7 villagers from 1209 in Sorcerer in Love #5 students (the Dancing Fish) in So U Think U Can Stank #4 students (Der Monster Klub) in Der Monster Klub Trivia * Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mazag46Egu1qirdogo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtdq2kWEir1qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo1 500.jpg Jacques Stanked.jpg Psycho-Bot is the only robot to have ever been stanked because he had artificial inteligence. *No adults, including teachers have ever been stanked up to this point. *Notable students who haven't been stanked are Bash Johnson, Heidi Weinerman, Morgan, Randy Cunningham, and Howard Weinerman. Category:Magical Category:The Sorcerer Information